deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunter (Destiny)
The Hunter is one of three playable classes in the video game series, Destiny. (For other combatants named Hunter, see Hunter (disambiguation).) Fanon Ideas So Far * Master Chief vs Hunter (Completed) Battles Royale * Destiny Classes Battle Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Nick Reyes (Call of Duty) History From the Destiny Wiki Hunters were once survivors that roamed the wastelands and wilderness making their own luck. Through manipulation of the Traveler's energies, Hunters learned how to survive in the wild. This heritage has led to their characteristic tendency of bending the rules to suit their particular situation. Being the trailblazers amongst Guardian classes, Hunters serve as invaluable scouts when surveying hostile and dangerous territory combining their trademark daring and ingenuity. Some fear them as being too reckless and dangerous, but their bravery has led to many discoveries dating back to the Golden Age. Death Battle Info Bladedancer *Flux Grenade **Deals additional damage when attached to enemies *Skip Grenade **Splits on impact, releasing multiple heat-seeking projectiles *Arcbolt Grenade **Chains bolts of lightning to nearby enemies *Double Jump **Allows the Hunter to jump a second time after leaving the ground *Blink **A short-distance teleport *Arc Blade **The Hunter charges their blade with Arc Light to consume foes with lightning *Razor's Edge **A destructive wave of energy released from the Arc Blade *Vanish **While using the Arc Blade, the Hunter can vanish from sight *Blink Strike **A short-distance teleport to a target for a melee attack **With Escape Artist, landing this attack grants invisibility Gunslinger *Incendiary Grenade **Sets opponents on fire *Swarm Grenade **Detonates on impact, releasing multiple drones that seek out enemies *Tripmine Grenade **A grenade that sticks to surfaces and detonates when enemies pass through the laser trigger *Triple Jump **After double jumping, the Hunter can jump again *Golden Gun **A flaming pistol that disintegrates enemies with Solar Light **With Combustion, killing enemies with the Golden Gun causes their bodies to explode after one second **With Keyhole, the Golden Gun can penetrate multiple targets *Throwing Knife **The Hunter throws a knife from a distance **With Incendiary Blade, the Throwing Knife sets enemies on fire Nightstalker *Spike Grenade **Attaches to any surface and emits damaging Void Light *Voidwall Grenade **Creates a horizontal wall of burning Void Light *Vortex Grenade **Creates a vortex that continually damages enemies inside the sphere *Triple Jump **The Hunter can jump a third time *Shadowshot **The Hunter tethers a large group of enemies to a Void Anchor, slowing and silencing them **With Blood Bound, damage to any tethered enemy is shared to all others, and tethered enemies explode upon death *Smoke **The Hunter throws smoke to disorient and slow enemies within the cloud **With Envenomed, smoke is poisonous and damages enemies **With Vanish in Smoke, the Hunter and their allies become invisible in the smoke cloud **With Snare, smoke sticks to surfaces and detonates when enemies get near Arcstrider *Has the same grenades as the Bladedancer *Arc Staff **Works similarly to the Arc Blade *Disorienting Blow **Melee Attacks disorient targets *Shocking Blow **Fists emit lightning on strike Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Destiny Combatants Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Light Users Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Soldier Category:Staff Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants